Lost memories
by Narhia
Summary: OS. Les trois traîtres Aizen, Tousen et Ichimaru sont partis au Hueco Mundo. Rangiku se retrouve alors seule. Comment supporter une trahison aussi soudaine ? Peut-on se relever alors que l'on voit son bonheur et son monde se briser ? Un triste après-midi pluvieux, un moment pour laisser couler sa peine, laisser les souvenirs réchauffer son coeur, et envisager un avenir incertain.


- Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

- Sorte de song fic, les paroles insérées dans le texte sont "My immortal" - Evanescence, donc en lisant à écouter en même temps, ou essayer "Night mist" Partie 3, pour l'ambiance triste.

_"L'homme naît et connait l'amour. Il connait alors le bonheur. Et il passe ensuite le reste de son existence à essuyer les larmes de son coeur et courir désespérément à la poursuite des vestiges d'un passé qui n'existe plus."_

* * *

_«J'en ai tellement marre d'être ici, étouffée par mes peurs d'enfants,_

_Et si tu dois partir, j'aimerais que tu partes tout simplement,_

_Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste, et elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille»_

Les quartiers de la dixième division étaient étrangement calmes en cette fin d'après-midi, seule la pluie et le grondement lointain du tonnerre venaient perturber cet étrange silence. Rangiku Matsumoto était assise sur le canapé du bureau du capitaine, seule, devant un verre de saké à peine entamé. Elle le fixait sans le voir, perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Voilà un mois que Gin avait disparu, son éternel sourire collé au visage, absent de toute trace de remord. Il avait rejoint le camp des traîtres, le camp d'Aizen. Il était parti. Sans elle, encore une fois.

Elle cherchait à remonter aussi loin que sa mémoire le puisse. Quel était l'intérêt de suivre l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division ? Que Gin cherchait-il ? Tant de questions sans réponses l'assaillaient à longueur de journée. S'en était usant. Elle préférait de loin les souvenirs de bonheur passé. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses douces caresses, la façon qu'il avait de la regarder lors de longues étreintes, comme si elle était la chose la plus importante qu'il possédait. Et pourtant, elle avait été obligée de lever son sabre contre lui. Par deux fois. Deux fois elle avait vu son visage nullement surpris par son action.

Elle bu son verre d'une traite. Et alors que l'alcool embrouillait ses sens, elle avait parfois l'impression de le voir, comme un fantôme qui rôderait, hantant les murs de sa présence, hantant son corps de ses caresses.

_«Ces blessures ne semblent jamais se cicatriser, cette douleur est juste_

_trop réelle, il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra effacer._

_Quand tu hurlais, je me battais contre toutes tes peurs_

_Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années mais tu as toujours eu _

_Tout de moi...»_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. La douleur qui sévissait dans son coeur était insupportable. Des images, des sensations lui revenaient en mémoire sans cesse. La pluie claquait maintenant contre les fenêtres, dans un bruit sourd et lointain. Elle leva les yeux et s'avança. Le ciel était lourd et gris. L'eau roulait doucement le long des toits de la division, et venait s'échouer le long des vitres, dans un long ballet mélancolique. Elle sourit. Gin adorait le son de la pluie. Il lui disait toujours qu'il n'y avait de musique plus douce et apaisante. Aujourd'hui seulement, alors qu'il s'était enfuis dans un autre monde, elle apprenait à aimer cette douce mélodie. Petite, elle avait peur de l'orage, et il était là, l'entourant de ses bras, lui disant que si l'orage prenait leur maison, il lui en construirait une autre, il lui murmurait que nul homme ne serait assez fort pour lui faire du mal, et que toujours il la protégerait. Si ce n'était pas ironique. Cet homme qui lui avait promis que jamais elle ne souffrirait était à l'origine de tous ses maux.

_«Autrefois tu me captivais par ta lumière résonnante, maintenant je suis prisonnière_

_de cette vie que tu as laissé, ton visage hante mes rêves_

_autrefois agréables._

_Ta voix … a chassé toute la raison en moi.»_

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur les genoux, comme si le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules étaient devenus trop lourds. «Au revoir, Ran-chan». Elle l'entendait souffler ces mots, alors qu'une aveuglante lumière l'emmenait loin, très loin. L'alcool ayant complètement enrayé ses sens, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, ignorant les longues plaintes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il lui avait un jour demandé. Elle s'en souvenait à présent. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris à ce moment là ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu l'en empêcher ? Mais quelqu'un pouvait-il seulement arrêter Ichimaru Gin ? Ce jour là, il l'avait regardé, avec ses doux yeux azurs, avec un air torturé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et il avait soufflé :

«Me regarderais-tu encore si demain je me transformais en serpent ? Que ferais-tu si je tuais des gens en ton nom ? M'aimerais-tu encore ?»

Elle avait ri. Tout simplement. Car ça lui semblait irréel. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris la gravité de sa question. Elle n'en avait pas compris le sens. Mais tout lui paraissait si clair à présent. Il était parti avec un regard triste. Il avait voulu la prévenir. Peu de temps après ça, il était parti. Elle l'avait retrouvé plus tard, officier de la cinquième division. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris que ce jour là il lui avait demandé une réponse, une promesse. Qu'elle n'avait pu lui donner. Quelle imbécile. Elle se baffa intérieurement. La pluie coulait à flots ininterrompus, couvrant le battement douloureux de son coeur. Rien de ce qui concerne cet homme ne relève de la raison. Cet amour la tuait. Lentement. Et malgré tout, cela lui semblait pire encore que d'imaginer ne jamais l'avoir connu. N'avoir jamais vu cette peau blanche, et ce sourire tendre. N'avoir jamais senti ses doigts froids parcourir son corps, l'embrasant, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. N'avoir jamais entendu ses souffles, et ses paroles douces.

Il n'y avait pas un seul moment qu'elle regrettait. Elle voulait tout garder, se souvenir de tout, et même si cette torture s'avérait fatale, alors elle s'en irait le sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'une vie valait largement son amour, et même sa trahison. Elle rit, puis murmura : «Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, Gin. Je crois que je me fiche que tu sois un serpent, ou un monstre. Comme tu le disais souvent, l'horreur et l'amour sont étroitement liés, et si tu me l'avais demandé, alors oui, je t'aurais suivi.. Jusqu'en Enfer s'il le fallait». Elle s'imagina lui dire ses mots, et l'homme lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas corrompre son âme, que celle-ci était trop précieuse pour être tâchée de noirceur. Il aurait probablement essayé de la convaincre qu'elle faisait une connerie. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas écouté, elle lui aurait dis de se taire que de toute façon, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait envie. Son sourire s'estompa en réalisant qu'ils n'auraient jamais cette conversation. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si il allait apparaître là, sur l'embrasure de la porte, avec son éternel sourire moqueur, à lui demander pourquoi elle était à genoux en train de pleurer. Mais il n'était pas là. Il était parti.

_« J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu étais parti,_

_Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi_

_Je suis seule depuis le début.»_

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'en cet instant, à contempler la pluie, comme si elle lui ramènerait Gin. Cette solitude, maligne, qui s'approchait, sans le moindre bruit, et qui anesthésiait tous ses sens, jusqu'à enserrer doucement son coeur, comme un doux amant, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, elle s'était emparée de son âme, dans une étreinte glaciale, et mortelle. Jamais son coeur ne lui avait paru aussi lourd.

Et pourtant, elle souhaita que jamais il ne revienne. Car alors elle assisterait à sa mort. Un traître ne reste pas en vie. Et ça, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Et jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner.


End file.
